Ringtones
by MadeleineMHM
Summary: Ryan and Esposito change Castle and Beckett's ringtones to cute fluffy songs  that should mimic their relationship ... And Beckett is none to pleased. Set about S3, no spoilers, just fluff at the 12th. Kinda a songfic but not really.


**A/N: Hi. :) If you reading this then THANKYOU! I love Castle although quite depressingly I don't own it. That would be Andrew Marlow & Co. This is just a fulffy cute songfic story. The songs names are at the bottom. Hope you like it. :) **

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were sick. Sick to death of Castle and Beckett dancing around each other acting like there was nothing between them. It was obviously time for an intervention.

* * *

><p>It was a cold, winters day when Ryan and Esposito put their plan into action. It was Ryan's job to grab Castle's phone and Esposito's to snatch Beckett's.<p>

"You know she'll kill us for this right? Or maybe cut something vital off..." Ryan shuddered

"Bro. One day they'll thank us for this – Maybe even name their kids after us. And plus Lanie'ed kill Beckett if that part of me was gone... 'Cause Lanie LOVES that part of me!" Esposito grinned at his partner and friend.

"Beckett's new ringtone for Castle is 'Shut Up and Kiss Me' and his name is under 'Lover Boy'... Good eh?"

"Password it" Ryan advised "Castle's is 'Perfect Two', Jenny helped me find it" Ryan grinned

"Bro. Your seriously whipped. What's her name under?"

"Love of my Life" The two partners fist-bumped and place the two phones on Beckett's desk. They couldn't wait for the reactions of their friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're too loud, I'm so hyper<em> **

**_On paper we're a disaster_ **

**_And I'm driving you crazy_**

**_It's my little game_ _I push you, and you push back_ **

**_Two opposites so alike that_ **

**_Everyday's a roller coaster_ _I'm a bump you'll never get over _**

**_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_**

**_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it _**

**_But there's no way to stop this now _**

**_So shut up and kiss me_**

**_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits _**

**_But your just (just) so (so) full of it _**

**_cause it's too late, to close your mouth _**

**_So shut up and kiss me _**

**_So shut up! So shut up!_ **

As hard as Detective Kate Beckett, of the NYPD, tried she couldn't seem to turn off the obnoxiously loud song. She didn't understand until she saw the name of the person calling her: 'Lover Boy' it read.

"CASTLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE?"

"Good Morning to you to Kate, and I did nothing to your phone for fear of being shot" Castle's voice was annoyingly smug in her ear.

"Castle! Get down here... Now!" Kate growled

"Ok, Ok, No need to get your panties in a twist... Although I will happily help you untwis-" Kate hung up and chucked her mobile on her desk.

She had work to do.

* * *

><p>As Castle strolled into the 12th, coffee's in hand, he wondered what he could have done to Kate's phone. He wasn't allowed to touch it and hadn't in the past few days for fear that Alexis would be his only child.<p>

"Beckett before you shoot me. I didn't do anything to your phone... Speaking of which... What happened to it?" Castle asked handing Beckett her coffee.

"Call me and find out" She said rather snidely.

As Castle scrolled though his contacts he couldn't find Beckett's name... But he found something else. "Eh Beckett, What's this?" He pointed to the name 'Love of me Life'.

"Did you do this? I was waiting 'til we were official first but if you insist" He grinned a Cheshire cat smile, whilst calling the contact.

**_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_ **

**_On paper we're a disaster_ **

**_And I'm driving you crazy_**

**_It's my little game_ _I push you, and you push back_ **

**_Two opposites so alike that_ **

**_Everyday's a roller coaster_ _I'm a bump you'll never get over _**

**_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_**

**_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it _**

**_But there's no way to stop this now _**

**_So shut up and kiss me_**

**_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits _**

**_But your just (just) so (so) full of it _**

**_cause it's too late, to close your mouth _**

**_So shut up and kiss me _**

**_So shut up! So shut up!_ **

"Why Beckett I never knew you felt that way... And I happen to like the name Lover Boy very much."

"Castle" She said through a clenched jaw. "If you didn't do this then who did?" It wasn't a question.

With this statement Beckett turned to her paperwork thoroughly irritated and Castle turned to a smiling Ryan and Esposito.

"Get her to call you" Ryan mouthed to Castle.

"Why Beckett, for arguments sake, would you call me? Its could prove my innocence?" Castle asked charmingly.

Beckett sighed heavily knowing that should would regret doing this, whilst calling the contact 'Lover Boy'.

**_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date <em>**

**_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming  
>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning <em>**

**_Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<em> **

**_'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry <em>**

**_Cause you are the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<em> **

"Kinda catchy isn't it? Apples, apples, APPLES, APPLES!" Castle started to yell as Beckett twisted his ear in a very painful manner.

"How was that supposed to prove your innocence? It was just embarrassing" She snarled whilst still twisting, savouring Castle's pain.

"APPLES! APPLES! APPLES!"

"Whoa, Beckett calm down, It was us who changed your ringtones and if you keep doing that you could possibly break his ear off." Ryan glanced at Castle, who was still yelping his safe word. Ryan watched as Esposito tried to get Beckett release her grip on Castle's ear.

Beckett let go, and as she turned to Ryan and Esposito (who were backing away rather quickly), Beckett's faced showed signs that the next murder would likely be a double, right here at the precinct.

* * *

><p>With the day done, Castle and Beckett made their way to the loft.<p>

"Ryan and Esposito are going to have bruises for weeks; its a good thing the Captain came out of his office when he did, otherwise who knows what could have happened..." Castle chuckled.

Kate laughed "If only they knew that their efforts to 'wake us up and smell the romance' had already been done." She said all the while leaning in to kiss her partner of three years.

"What can I say Kate? Your the apple to my pie and the straw to my berry." He quoted. "I think that I'm gonna keep that as my ringtone – its catchy..."

At her look he quickly added "... Or not..."

**THE END**

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate It (hope not!)? Should I change it? This is my first Castle fanfic, but I have been reading them for about a year. This one was begging to be written. Took me an Hour and a Half. **

**In case you are wondering The first song is "Shut Up and Kiss Me" by Orianthi (Who ROCKS!) And the other song is "Perfect Two" by Auburn. **

**:) :) :)**

**Ohhhh... Anyone got spoilers for S4? I'm literally dying! **


End file.
